1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski and more particularly to an improvement to the front end of the ski.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A ski is composed of three portions: a central portion, rear portion which is called a heel, and a front portion called a spatula. This spatula serves to allow the skier to pass over irregularities of the terrain such as snow drifts and to move such that the ski does not penetrate into the snow during skiing. For this purpose, the spatula is presented in the shape of a more or less rounded and raised point with respect to the snow. On the other hand, so as to simplify the manufacture of skis, it is known to manufacture them without a spatula, and to apply a supplemental element to them, called a "tip", at the end of manufacturing by gluing or ratcheting.
By virtue of its position, the spatula is the portion which is most exposed to shocks, in particular, during competition racing. In effect, during a slalom and especially for the special slalom, the skier seeks to pass as close as possible to the gates defining the path of the course, which leads the spatulas to hit often, and hard, against the gates.